


'This might be the most awkward dare I've been on.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Academy Side Stories [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Athlete Kris, Awkward Dates, Barista Kim Jongdae | Chen, Dramedy, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, M/M, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Comedy, Song: Unfair (EXO), Work In Progress, Wu Yi Fan | Kris-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: SM Academy Side Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805155
Kudos: 2





	'This might be the most awkward dare I've been on.'

**11:47 AM**

_I cannot believe this is a actually happening._

Jongdae doesn't think that he's ever wanted to hide behind the front counter more than he does right now. _I have got to be dreaming right now._ He told himself.

But he wasn't dreaming.Because there,standing at the front door was his one night stand,Kris Wu.


End file.
